Jones' War
by M4RINE007
Summary: Pvt Michael Jones is a young marine thrown into wars all over the globe, meeting some characters you may know! He must use his new skills learnt in training to keep himself alive and more importantly, his squad mates.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time: 7:50 local time

Year: 2011

Location: Middle East

Country: UNKNOWN

Pvt Michael Jones sat in the Blackhawk thinking about their objective, to find and kill the biggest revolutionary leader in the Middle East, Khalad Al Asad. Looking across he could see Sergeant Paul Jackson dangling his legs from the opposite Blackhawk, only a nod was exchanged between them.

Suddenly bullets clanging into the fuselage of the helicopter interrupting his thoughts,

"Return fire, return fire!" his squad leader shouted to his men over the volume of the incoming fire. Revolutionary fighters on the ground began to drop so in return they fired RPG rockets from shoulder launchers at the helicopters. By this time though the helicopters were in position over their respective drop zones, dropping the rope from his lap Jones waved to his counterparts to start roping down. Firefights between the two forces were already beginning on the ground and he could see one man from another squad already down from a gunshot wound to the leg.

Finally it was his turn to drop from the helicopter, he had never liked being stuck in one with RPG's and bullets flying around so he couldn't wait to get out, and he pushed himself away from the Blackhawk. Time felt like it was in slow motion, he could feel the rope sliding through his gloves and he could see the tracers from the M16 and M4's the marines below firing into the smoke blowing over the hostile fighters. Halfway down the rope a sudden whoosh came from the smoke and a rocket fired from the ground propelled itself straight at the hovering helicopter he was dropping from. The pilot of the Blackhawk threw the flight stick as far to the right as possible, successfully dodging the rocket but whipping the rope as a consequence. Jones felt himself lose grip and he felt himself falling, his arms flailing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time: 8:15 local time

Year: 2011

Location: Middle East

Country: UNKNOWN

Pvt Jones, flat on his back, arms splayed out next to him, groggily opened his eyes. Managing to lift his head slightly he looked around, marines took cover behind collapsed walls and empty barrels either side of him, firing quick bursts of rounds towards the enemy like they had been trained to. Blackness started to consume him and his head hit the ground, unconscious. Again.

What felt like minutes but was actually only a couple of seconds later, Jones opened his eyes to find Cpl McKenzie stood over him shouting, but Jones couldn't hear a word. Realizing that Jones couldn't hear nor would he be moving soon, McKenzie the squad medic grabbed Pvt Jones under the arms and dragged him backwards behind the corner of a building with no roof or windows. Jones was starting to feel more like himself, he checked his weapon, turning the safety off and checking a round had loaded into the chamber.

"Ok, you look alright now, let's go!" McKenzie told Jones after realising he could hear again.

Both of the marines turned around the corner to find barbed wire stretched across the road and the back of Sgt Paul Jackson going down the alley on the far side of the road.

Jones and McKenzie caught up with the 2 squads in a ditch next to a road, about to move off the unmistakable growl of a technical engine approached from a side street.

"Where is i-" before the squad leader could finish his sentence 50 cal rounds smashed into the ground around them, and unfortunately for one marine, who Jones didn't know, took a round to the heart, killed instantly.

"Everyone down!" Jones heard Sgt Jackson shouting, the pinned marines threw themselves to the ground and where possible, into cover. Leaning up and poking his rifle through the small hole in the wall he had hidden behind he looked through the holographic sight attached to the top of his rifle. His eyes focused, then widened at what he saw through scope on his rifle, the 50 cal gunner was turning to face him. Jones only had one chance, one pull of the trigger or he would be dead, his finger tightened and then squeezed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time: 10:00 Local Time

Year: 2011

Location: Middle East

Country: UNKNOWN

Again it felt like slow motion to Pvt Michael Jones, the firing pin inside his M16 rifle punched the back of the 5.56mm round inside the chamber powering it down the barrel and spinning towards the technical. The bullet impacted exactly where Jones wanted it to, straight into the middle of the fuel tank. The fuel ignited, blowing up and the throwing the pickup into the air, the fireball melting and disintegrating the trapped driver and gunner.

Jones sat looking at the burning wreckage, shocked that he was alive and breathing. He was snapped out of it by the cheering and clapping from the other marines after seeing his incredible shot, Cpl Walker stood up from the ditch and started to walk over to Jones, intending to help him up from the ground. A flash from the roof on a building on the opposite side of the road caught Jones' eye and he shouted out, waving his arms in a downwards motion, but it was too late. Walker turned just in time to take the bullet into the right side of his chest, his body thrown backwards into the ditch.

There was a second of stunned silence then the command instinct took over in Jackson's squad leader, Lt Vasquez, he started bellowing out orders to his and Jones' squad.

"Jackson take the rest of our squad and a couple of men from the other and secure the area, I want that fucking sniper dead!"

"Sir!" Jackson replied, he pointed to Jones and two other marines to follow him.

"Cpl McKenzie take one man from your squad for cover and get Walker stable, I'll call for a medevac!"

"Jerome, get over here and get me connected to the emergency channel!" Vasquez shouted to Pfc Jerome, the radio operator of the squad. Jerome hurried over to the Lt while fiddling with the frequency control to change to the emergency channel. Vasquez picked up the phone from the pack on Jerome's back and contacted HQ to request a medevac chopper to pickup Walker for emergency treatment in the helicopter.

Meanwhile Jackson had taken his fellow squad, Jones and the other marines to move into positions to cover the helicopters arrival. The flash appeared on the roof again and a round impacted into the middle of the road in front of Pvt Jones.

"There!" Jackson shouted to the other marines, pointing towards a red brick building which had completely collapsed down one side, a common theme it seemed for buildings in this town.

"11 o' clock red brick building, under the collapsed roof!" he shouted again. All of the marines turned to face the directions given to them and began to suppress the sniper, bullets thudded into the bricks and mangled wood beams. Dust started to cloud the area where the sniper had been so Jackson called for a cease fire, they listened quietly and watched the hole to see if there was movement, when none could be spotted they concluded that the sniper had been taken out by the heavy fire from the marines.

By this time the medevac helicopter was hovering over their location, finding a suitable landing spot. As soon as the wheels of the Blackhawk with a red cross on a white square background painted on its side touched the ground two medics rolled open the side door and jumped out, a further 4 marines followed, 2 covering the chopper and 2 carrying a stretcher. One of the medics came to Vasquez' side and had to shout into his ear over the noise of the Blackhawks engines and rotors.

"We'll take your man from here sir, don't worry about him, your medic did good work, he'll live!"

"Very good, we'll cover your exit!" Vasquez shouted back.

The medic gave a thumbs up to the Lt and then hurried back to the chopper.

Cpl McKenzie and his cover man took up positions to cover the Blackhawk while the 2 medics and the marines carrying the stretcher boarded the helicopter followed by the 2 marines guarding it. The helicopter pulled up quickly and faded into the distance, heading for the nearby FOB.

Lt Vasquez followed by McKenzie and the other marine regrouped with Jackson, Jones and the rest of the men.

"Ok boys, time to get us Al Asad!" Vasquez proceeded to pull a map of the area out of his trouser pockets, pointing to the road with the juction he said,

"Ok, we're here, and the TV broadcasting centre is here" pointing to a large building further up the road "which is where we believe our target to be broadcasting live right"

Vasquez looked at each of the men in both squads,

"We good?" he questioned, each marine nodded in response, "Lets go then!" and they moved off down the road one squad taking each side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time: 12:00 Local Time

Year: 2011

Location: Middle East

Country: UNKNOWN

After a few more firefights the Jones and his comrades successfully made it to the broadcasting building. Jones had noticed Jackson laying claymores facing the car park entrance,

"What are they for?" the Pvt asked Sgt Jackson,

"HQ got wind of a counter attack by Al Asad's forces so might as well use the rest of my claymore's to setup a few little surprises for them if they do arrive, anyway we better get going, we're about to go in" he said, looking over to a side entrance where one of the other marines was attaching a small breaching charge to the door. Jones and Jackson stacked up next to the door with the rest of the marines, ready to breach.

"Ok, we ready?" asked Lt Vasquez,

"Charge is ready sir" the explosives expert replied.

"Ok, do it" Vasquez ordered. The marine pulled the detonator trigger and the door was blown off its hinges, as soon as the door was gone the stacked up marines filed into the building, shouts of 'Clear!' were given to show that the room had no hostiles inside.

"Alright, let's keep moving" Vasquez said to the rest of his squad. They moved through the maze of corridors silently until they reached a set of double doors, Vasquez whispered to his squad,

"The map of the building says the main floor and recording room is through here, I think we should expect hostiles from here on"

"It's too quiet" said Jackson quietly to the marines,

"Yeah, too quiet" replied one of them,

"Did you have to say that!" said Jones jokingly.

Suddenly, Vasquez shushed them, he pointed to the door and then to his ear, indicating he thought had heard something inside and he was right. Arabic voices could be heard on the other side of the door. Vasquez signaled for them to stack up, then he counted down from 3 with his fingers, as soon as his last finger dropped Jones kicked the door handles with the heel of his boot and they flew open revealing revolutionary fighters standing inside smoking and talking. All that stopped when they realized a marine had just kicked their door down, although they had no time to complain about the interruption as they were gunned down by the first 3 marines through the door.

Now the whole building was on alert and more Arabic shouting could be heard coming from upstairs and further on,

"Ok, they know we're here so might as well go gun's blazing from now on!" Vasquez shouted while pointing to the door to the main floor, their next area to secure. The marines filed through into a huge room filled with televisions and computer screens, nearly all of them showing Al Asad executing the prime minister. Immediately they started to explode, bullets from the AK's held by the fighters on the second floor peppering the screens around them,

"Everyone down!" Vasquez shouted. Glass flew everywhere while the marines took cover, waiting for an opportunity to start firing back at the hostiles. Jones and another marine managed to make it into a small office in the corner of the main floor,

"Ok, I think we have good cover, lets go kill us some fighters!" said the young marine excitedly to Jones. They took up position in the smashed window and started pulling their triggers while spotting their targets with the scopes.  
"RPG!" shouted one of the marines back at the entrance door, who had spotted the fighter running along the second floor gantry. He had no time to even aim his rpg though as he was sprayed by bullets from the marine with the SAW, leaving a rather large blood splatter on the wall behind his corpse.

"Good shot" said Vasquez calmly to the machine gunner, getting a nod back in response from the marine. The enemies were starting to retreat now, knowing they would all be killed if they stayed,

"Let's go!" Vasquez ordered to the two squads, and they pushed on, glass from the broken electronics crunching underfoot. They reached the reception of the broadcasting station in time to see the armored battalions driving past,

"Abrams, can't beat them" said Cpl McKenzie, admiring the tanks rolling past kicking up dust behind them. They're admiring was interrupted though by a shout of 'Friendly!' coming from a small side door to the left of them, they raised their rifles just in case it was a trick although they were pretty sure they knew who it was.

The third squad, which had been clearing a different part of the tv building now joined them and the big group of marines now jogged quickly up the stairs and onto the roof's, heading to the last location Al Asad could be in, the broadcasting room. A radio came to life near the back of the squad,

"Marines, be advised large hostile force inbound on your position, they are half a click away from you now, over" By this time Vasquez had made it to the radio operator who had received the transmission, he picked the handset of the backpack,

"Copy that HQ, thanks for the info, out" he replied, acknowledging the info sent to them by HQ. He warned the few marines who had been left as guard by the reception about the incoming hostiles on the squad radio, then gave his orders to the men on the roof.

"Alright, take up positions here. Jackson, I'm glad you put those claymores down now, you take Jones and grab the sniper rifle that was in the room just behind us, the rest of you lock and load and get ready!" The marines jogged to suitable cover and Jackson took Jones into the small room, he spotted the sniper rifle leaning against the wall,

"Well I've used one before so I'll shoot and you spot" he told Pvt Jones,

"Sounds good" Jones replied. They crouched underneath the window to load the sniper and then leaned up and rested the small bipod on the window frame where glass should of been.

"Clear so far" Jones told Jackson quietly. A movement suddenly caught his eye, 12 o' clock dead ahead, car park entrance, 5 hostiles were running into the maze of cars.  
"Wait for the first claymore then we'll shoot" Jackson whispered,

"Copy" acknowledged Jones. An explosion shattered the silence and a body was hurled into a car a couple of meters away, cracking the windshield, then the shooting started. The hostiles had no chance, they were outnumbered, outgunned and the marines had the height advantage, soon just dead bodies and smoke covered the car park and the silence was returned by the last car alarm stopping.

The marines moved off and after a couple of minutes arrived to another set of double doors,

"Alright Al Asad could be in here, he is a capture not kill target remember" Vasquez reminded, again all it took to respond was a quick nod, showing you understood the squad leader.

Another breaching charge was placed on the door, everyone was ready and the detonator trigger was pulled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Time: 2 hours after the US Marines entered the Broadcasting Station

Year: 2011

Location: Russian deep archives

Cpl Tom Morris

I felt our jeep stop slowly, the old brakes squeaking a little. I heard the other jeep stop behind us then my team leader told us to dismount, I opened the door and jumped down feeling the cold of the Russian autumn. My night vision goggles gave a creepy green tint to the area around the lane, the jeeps U-turned quickly and sped away, back down the road where we had just come from. I readied my rifle while waiting for my and the other squad's team leader to check everything was ok with each other, as soon as it was they waved their hands in front of them to signal we could move forwards.

We jogged stealthily up a small hill to the left of the lane and stooped low to hide our silhouettes as we rose over the top. A small guard post was visible on the road and my NVG's picked up 2 men wearing thick coats and Russian hats. They stood smoking and chatting, oblivious to the fact that 7 men and myself from the 22nd SAS regiment were watching. Once through the entrance gate an indiscreet building, which we all knew was the stairs down and a watchtower were the only buildings on the surface.

I was a specialist in long range shooting so my team leader gave me the objective of taking out the watchtower guard from up here while the two teams moved closer to take down the entrance guards.

"In position" came through my personal radio,

"Shoot in 3..2..1 now!" and I squeezed my finger around the trigger, the bullet struck home into the watchtower guards heart, 'good shot' I thought to myself. I jogged quickly down the hill to regroup with the rest of my team, it wasn't a nice sight by the entrance gate. The two guards lay dead on their backs, their throats slit open by our standard issue knife.

"Alright let's move in" said Cpt Yates, my team leader in his grizzly northern accent. We proceeded through the gate and stacked up by the entrance to the stairs.

"John, Michael stay here and guard" said Yates pointing to two of the men at the back,

"The rest of you on me" and he opened the door slowly and moved inside.

We reached the bottom of the staircase to find an empty security room and a corridor. We walked quickly down the corridor with rifles raised in case we came into contact, at the end the corridor opened up to reveal a large warehouse looking room with shelves of boxes and files.

"Shit, we gotta search this lot?" muttered one of guys behind me,

"Luckily, our insider gave us the shelf number" he started going through his pockets when an AK round slammed into the wall next to me. We instantly dived behind the nearest shelf,

"Where did it come from?" asked the Captain,  
"9 o'clock, down that shelf there" one of the men next to me replied, pointing to his left. We all turned to look, suddenly a head popped out and we fired our weapons. I heard a scream, a splatter of blood and then his body fell sideways into the aisle.

"Alright, it's shelf 3, box 9" continued the Yates,

"Well we're at shelf 1 now captain, so I guess it's that one there" I said pointing to the third shelf along. 2 men stayed to cover while the 4 of us including the captain checked the box numbers on the shelf,

"Got it captain!" shouted one of the men further down while pulling a small brown rectangular box down. The captain took the box from him, lifted the lid and looked inside.

"Got a file in here, let's have a look" he said to himself,

"Shit" he said quietly,

"Captain?" I was wondering what had shocked him that much,

"There's a fucking nuke in that city the yanks have invaded"

"Oh shit" I said back, the captain's radio broke the silence,

"Captain Yates, this is Captain Price the intel on the ship says-"  
"A nuke I know" said Yates back on the radio,

"I'm guessing your intel says the same then, anyway we better send this back to HQ, I'll see you back at Heref- Shit!" the radio made crackling sound then came back on again.  
"Yates the ship has just been bombed, we're getting out of here! Soap, we are leaving!" then the radio cut out.

"Alright" sighed the captain, "Let's get home"

US Middle Eastern HQ

"I'm sorry, did you just say nuke?" Shepherd growled in his low American accent,

"Affirmative sir, the SAS just sent us the intel, I'm having it forwarded to right now sir"

"Alright, tell my advisers to meet me here" Shepherd replied,

"Very good sir" and the radio clicked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Time: 15:30 Local Time

Year: 2011

Location: Middle East

"Clear!"

"Shit, he's not here" shouted Sgt Jackson slamming his palm down on the news desk.

"Grigg, turn that off would you?" said Vasquez, talking about the TV that was showing an Al Asad speech on a loop.

2 Hours Later

Location: US FOB

Pvt Jones planted his boots onto the box in front of him while clutching his warm mug of coffee; he did hate guard duty, especially since all of the other men in his squad were fast asleep in their warm sleeping bags. Jones looked across to the other soldier on guard, a young woman, military police, identified by the badge on her arm.  
"Hey" he whispered to the young girl,

"Hey yourself" she whispered back,

"I'm guessing you're new" Jones said, "I haven't seen you before that's all"

"Yeah just been posted to this place"

"You say 'place' as if it's bad" he laughed,

"It is" she replied quickly

"Oh come on it's not that bad" he laughed again, "So you got a erm boyfriend then?"

"Yes, I do in fact" she turned to glare, "So I'm not interested in you squaddie types"

"Oh ok then" and Jones returned to look out into the dark desert, slightly annoyed that everyone in his squad seemed to have a girl but him.

8 hours later

The Chinook sped low across the desert, Apache gunship helicopters and fellow Chinook's flew alongside. The city came into view out of the dust storm that was just dying out. AA cannon rounds suddenly started flying into the swarm of helicopters, Jackson, manning the high explosive grenade launcher on the side door of the Chinook opened it up and he sent grenade rounds flying towards the anti-air emplacements. An explosion ripped into the sky, Jackson had took out the gun! Marines cheered inside the Chinook.

Abrams tanks rolled into the city on the highway below, demolishing the old soviet era tanks on guard owned by the revolutionary fighters. Their first objective soon came into view, the massive apartment complex which was a makeshift barracks for Al Asad's forces. Their Chinook touched down on the main street opposite the building.

"Ok my squad on me!" Jones stood up from his seat and followed his squad leader out of the rear of the helicopter and out into the bright sunlight. An Abram's tank rumbled past crushing a car underneath it, it passed and the marines moved across the road and took cover by a wall. The Chinook they had just exited lifted back into the air and Jackson opened up again on the grenade launcher, small fragmented explosions peppered the apartment buildings. Two incredible launcher round shots also dropped the statue standing in the middle of the square in front of the apartment complex.

"Alright let's move!" shouted Jones' squad leader. They sprinted across the square, avoiding the fallen bricks scattered over the paved ground, they reached the entrance and breached.

1 Hour Later

Surprisingly, the apartment complex was fairly empty only a few hostiles dotted in some rooms in the complex caused any problems. One marine from Jones' squad had to be medevac'd from the square in front of the apartments due to a gunshot wound to his leg. Jones' squad's next objective was to take a nearby building site, believed to be a hostile armoury. They arrived at the entrance and moved in and upstairs because the ground floor exit was boarded. A whole section of wall was missing on the first floor and the marines moved to take cover, scanning the yard in front of them. A machine gun suddenly opened up in a building opposite to theirs and enemy fighters swarmed from other buildings into the open area below.

"Shit we're pinned!" shouted Jones over the gunfire, his squad leader called for immediate assistance. The marines couldn't even lift their heads without them being blown off so they just kept low under cover and hoped for the best.

A couple of minutes later a Chinook roared low overhead, momentarily silencing the hostile shouting and AK fire, it resumed soon after though.  
"Alright Jones, light up that damned flare!" the squad leader ordered. Jones grabbed the brown cardboard stick from his pack and ripped the top off, lighting the flare and waving it in the air, signalling to the Chinook, which happened to be Jackson's their location.

Brief gunfire was heard downstairs and then Jackson's squad, with Lt Vasquez at the front arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Glad you're here!" said one of the marines from Jones' squad happily. The increase in numbers showed in the battle and the marines quickly pushed forwards, the machine gun was taken out by a shoulder launched rocket and most of the hostile's taken down.

"Alright let's evac!" Vasquez said to the two squads crouched in front of him, weary after a days fighting. They jogged quickly round corners and through alleys until the marines reached a large, fenced off courtyard where two helicopters, a Blackhawk and a Chinook where waiting, engines still running.

"Jackson's squad take the Chinook, my squad will hop into the Blackhawk!" Vasquez shouted over the noise slowly rotating helicopter blades which were quickly picking up speed. A transmission suddenly came through the radio operators long range radio on his back,  
"All this net be advised, possible nuclear threat in the capital. All units in range of this transmission are in the danger zone and need to evacuate immediately, out"


End file.
